You Hurt The One You Love Most
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Sarita/Winter comfort fic when Velvet Sky breaks Sarit's heart, Winter steps into ease the pain, if you don't like femslash don't read it.


**You Hurt the One You Love Most**

**Sarita/Winter Femslash fic, I personally think there both cute on there own and would make the most adorable couple ever, don't like Femslash then don't read it, I hope you all enjoy it. **

_28/11/10 Impact Zone after the Knockout's brawl_

While most of the TNA Knockouts where chatting in the catering area or talking on there phones, one TNA Knockout was deep in thought.

The Knockout was Sarita, the Mexican-Canadian beauty once was loved and was now hated, not that she really gave a peso about what anyone else thought.

As Sarita carried on chewing gum she had in her mouth, she scanned the room, looking at all of the bruised Knockouts, taking in every little detail about them, from hair, to face, to body type, to personality.

But there was one Knockout that caught her eye, Velvet Sky, the girl that Sarita beat the living shit out off in the brawl as Velvet did the same to her.

Noticing Velvet leaning against the wall on her phone and with most of the other Knockouts leaving to head home, Sarita took a deep breath and checked how she looked, as a bi-sexual Sarita had a lot of girlfriends, Taylor Wilde being the most prominent, the problem was that Sarita was always quite shy and nervous, like a high school student asking out the queen bee.

"Hi Velvet" smiles Sarita strolling over to Velvet who looked and raised an eyebrow

"Hey Sarita, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel pretty good why?" ask's Sarita with a confused look on her face

"Well your sweating buckets and you have a bright red blush on your face" say's Velvet as Sarita groaned and slumped against the wall

"Sorry for wasting your time Velvet, I'll be heading off now, you're a tough gringo by the way" smiles Sarita meekly

Velvet sighs and looks to the cute brunette

"What's wrong Sarita, how can you be so cocky and smug when your wrestling and then where your backstage in the same room as me you become a whimpering wreck, do you have a crush on me?" ask's Velvet cupping Sarita's face

"Yeah, I guess I do" replies Sarita, a half smile form on her face

"Well, too bad Burrito Brains" laughs Velvet slapping Sarita across the face and walking off to see her girlfriend Angelina Love leaving Sarita with tears welling up in her eyes, she'd been blown off in less than 10 words.

The more she thought about Velvet, the angrier she got, the tears of heartbreak quickly turning into tears of pure and utter hatred for Velvet Sky.

Fuming with rage Sarita completely snapped and threw a steel chair against the brick-wall causing a loud clang to echo, walking over and sitting down on one of the high school cafeteria style tables Sarita buried her face in her hands and completely broke down like she never had before, her heart shattered beyond repair, her face, her make-up ruined as the bitter tears continued to stream down her face as she angrily punched the table, thinking of anyway to get her anger out when she heard a beautiful, velvet like, soft English accent.

"What has upset you so much Sarah?" _Sarah_, Sarita hadn't been called that it years, Sarita was a nick-name she got in College in Winnipeg, Canada because of her Latin roots and it sounded better than Sarah, the question Sarita wanted to know is how did this woman know her name, never-mind her _real_name.

"Ho-How do you know my name?" whimpers Sarita, looking up and seeing a beautiful, pale woman, with beautiful black hair and a black get-up.

"I know a lot about all of the Knockouts, I see that your heart is breaking" say's the English girl softly stroking Sarita's cheek and whipping the tears out of her eyes with her thumb

"It's _broken_, it's broken beyond repair." Replies Sarita bitterly looking at the pale woman

"Ah I see, and the person who broke your heart was one Velvet Sky" replies the pale Englishwoman

"Ye-yes but how did you know?" ask's Sarita still sniffling a little bit

"I know a lot Sarah, and I can't even imagine how bad it must feel to be this lonely in life" replies the woman

"Thanks for making my future seem so rosy" replies Sarita sarcastically

"Hmm, Velvet Sky obviously has no taste in fine woman like you Mrs. Stock, and yes I know your last name as well."

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliments, what's your name again?" ask's Sarita

"Call me Winter"

"That's an interesting name, thank you Winter, by the way I've heard Angelina being stalked by a "psychopath stalker" do you know who I mean?" Ask's Sarita

"That is me Sarah, Velvet doesn't deserve Mrs. Love and you deserve a more beautiful girl to be by your side than Velvet, and that is why I would like you to help me, if you take out Velvet, then I will get Mrs. Love but one way or another I will make you feel loved Mrs. Stock" smiles Winter softly as Sarita's eye's start to well up with tears of happiness, before flinging her arms around Winter's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Gracias Winter, gracias" says Sarita burying her face in Winter's hair with a big smile on her face.

"It is no problems at all Sarah, I live in an apartment complex just a few miles up the road, if you would like it if you could stay with me." Say's Winter as Sarita beams with happiness and nod's her head furiously

"Thank you Sarah" smiles Winter as she looks at Sarita and mentions

"You look very beautiful if I may say so Mrs. Stock, I will appreciate you like Velvet never could" smiles Winter softly kissing Sarita on the cheek causing a cute blush to appear on the Canadians face.

"Thank you Winter, you look very attractive as well, why do you want Angelina for?"

"You will find out in time Sarah, now please let us depart so we can enjoy the night together." Smirks Winter as she and Sarita walk down the hallway before sharing another quick kiss and walking to Winters apartment hand in hand.

_I may keep this as a one-shot but If you guy's want I'll make it a chaptered fic, please review and tell me what you think. _


End file.
